This application relates to an implementation of multiple software components for executing business processes, and in certain embodiments to methods and systems of implementation of multiple software components using a portal.
An industry is typically comprised of business entities that interact with other business entities. The business entities may include market participants who may use software tools to exchange information with other participants. The market participants in an industry may use many business processes to interact with other market participants. Business processes may include activities to achieve a specific business result, such as customer relationship management, which enables a business to provide support for its customers during points of the product life-cycle. The market participants may belong to the same or different business entities.
Where multiple market participants sharing a common business goal interact electronically, they may collaborate, creating value-generating business processes that extend beyond the boundaries of an enterprise. Alternatively, the business processes may be intra-enterprise processes. Such collaboration may occur in traditional businesses such as the chemical, automotive, or other non-electronic commerce based businesses.
Software components exist that may provide enterprises and business entities with supply chain management and customer relationship management services, for example. By tailoring multiple software components, which may assist business entities in ordering, shipping, product tracking, inventory control, etc., for a specific scenario in which business entities are collaborating and by coordinating deployment of these multiple software components for the specific scenario, increased efficiencies and synergies can result.